Far Away
by cherrypop101
Summary: The year is almost over and tohru must pick between yuki or kyo, but she is undecided. Meanwhile, her and rin are close to fining the way to break the curse, but it is dated back to egyptian times and a strange girl needs kyo's help to break another curse


She opened the book in the library carefully, dusting off its cover and opening it the the 267th page.

A long time ago, The great Greek god's made man. And for a while, man lived on the Earth in peace. But then, one day, one of the god's suggested that a companion to man must be made. The gods planned and finally decided to make man's counter part, a woman. And so, Pandora, the first woman came to be.

One of the most trusted and honorable man, Epimetheus was given Pandora as a wife. They were in love and lived together for a while. But, one of the vanished gods was envious of the god's creations. And so, he took an iron box he had made, that contained sins and had caused the gods to vanish him, and he sent it down to earth with a messanger. In the form of a man, the messanger brought the box to The house of Epimetheus and as he came inside, carrying the box along with Epimetheus' help, Pandora watched curiously.

"Messanger, what is in that iron box?" She asked most curiously.

"My dear lady, it pains me to say that I do not know, and it is wise that you do not ask, for curiosity is an evil thing." Pandora feltas though the man had insulted her, and she walked away without a word, very upset. Her husband escorted the messanger out and sought out Pandora in her room.

"Pandora, do not worry about that box, and do not fret over what the messanger said. Forget it." He asked her pleadingly. "And instead of thinking about it, come with me to the garden and let us converse with our friends who await us." Pandora merely shrugged as she followed her husband outside, to accompany their friends in the garden.

But, as time went by, she found her thoughts drawing back towards the room, and towards the box. She snuck back into the house without her husband knowing, and wlaked into the room, closing the door behind her.

"Oh... woe is me... should I heed my husbands warning or follow my thoughts and open the box?" She asked herself. But, as she examined the outside of the box, curiosity got the best of her. She slid her hand onto the lid of the box, her fingers traced the intracite carvings on it carefully. Without a second thought, she opened the box.

"Pandora... what have you done?" She heard her husband say behind her as all sorts of creatures and insects she had never seen before flew out.

And that is how Evil came to be. For, all the insects that flew out were sins and evil such as jealousy, hate, mischief, and all of them were ready to contaminate the rest of the world.

Pandora and her husband began to quarell for the first time, they were angered for the first time, and were scared for the first time.

But, amist their figting, a small voice began to talk.

"Pandora... someone... help me out. Open the box." Pandora lifted the box tentatively, and a small butterfly flew out.

"Hope." Said Pandora and her husband in unsion. It was hope indeed. The gods, not able to destroy the box that hades had made, hid a spark of hope in it, that way if it was ever opened, humanity would not be destroyed or fall completely into evil.

She closed the book with a sigh.

"This story explains so much." She said.

Chapter 1

Kyo Sohma paced around the kitchen worriedly. It was only 5 in the morning, still way earlier than when he usually woke up to get ready for school. And yet he had woken up some time earlier, taken a shower, and gotten dressed becasue he could not go back to sleep. It was usuall for him a cat, to not be able to fall back asleep after awakened, yet it was strange that he had woken up so ealy in the first place. Because, Kyo Sohma, liked, no in fact he loved to sleep.

"Some dream..." He mumbled under his breath unsteadily. He couldn't remember what he had dreamed about now, he only knew that it had to do with pyramids, and a place where the sun shone mrecileslly, a place with lots of sand. He scratched his head in cofusion.

"Whatever it was, I can't remember now..."

He peeked through the curtain on the window in the kitchen. And he gazed upon the horizon with a smile. The sun was coming up, but the moon was still visible in the sky. The sky reminded him of tohru sometimes. The sun was wram like she was, the stars bright like her, and the moon lit things up when everything was dark and all hope lost, just like she did. He smiled to himself remembering her smile. It was so bright. His sensitive ears picked up movement behind him and he grinned. Speaking of the devil...

"Good morning Kyo!" Said Tohru brightly behind him. He turned around.

"Hey."

"What are you doing up so early?" She asked him. He grimanced.

"I couldn't sleep, I had a weird dream."

"Oh really? How odd..." She said. She turned and opened the refrigerator.

"What do you want for breakfast she asked bending down. He allowed his eyes to travel to her skirt.

"Salmon." He said, blushing and turning back towards the table.

"Okay. Comming right up!" She said cheerfully. He continued to blush. Maybe it was better if he continued not to notice just how much Tohru was blossoming. Shigure's comments were not so perverted after all.

"Tohru! My little flower!" Shouted a voice from the hall. Shigure stuck his head into the kitchen and kyo spluted out some milk he had been drinking. Wow... speak of the devil... again...

"My little flower what are you making fore breakfast that could possibly smell so good?" asked shigure, his mouth watering.

"Salmon." Said Tohru with a smile. "Kyo said he would like some for breakfast."

"Your making samon especially for kyon kyon?! Awww... how sweet!" he exclaimed. Tohru blushed as did kyo.

"Stop bothering her." Protested kyo reaching for shigures yukata and throwing him on the floor.

"Kyo... yuo must not get so jealous! I was merely talking to her. Kyo blushed as shigure winned.

"Listen you...!!" Kyo was bout to speak his mind, but a drained yuki stepped into the kitchen, with his pj's still on.

"What are you bickering about so early in the morning?" asked yuki after yawning. Kyo froze in his place and watched as yuki sat down on a cushion and rested his head on the table.

"About... the salmon I think..." Said Tohru sadly.

"Oh... that's it..." Yawned yuki. Kyo froze again.

"Tohru! It's not about the salmon! The salomon is fine!" Said kyo angrily. Tohru turned to face him.

"Oh..."

"It's about this dumb dog!" He exclaimed shking shigure's collar.

"AHHHH!! Wahhh!!!" Tohru! Help me!" cried shigure crocadile tears rolling down his face.

"I need..." Said Yuki suddenly getting up. "I need..."

Everyone froze as he walked up to Tohru. He rested his head on her shoulder. "Need..." And Tohru's face turned deep red.

'Ahhh... I don't know what to do!' She tought to herself. 'I don't want to wake him up... Ahhhh!!!' She panicked but decided not to move so the Yuki would not awake. Kyo sensed her franticness, but before he could stop her, she took a step back and her hand landed very near the stove. Although she did not actually place her hand on the stove grill, her hand was very close to it, and it was very hot. Tears welled up in her eyes and sesing a distubance, Yuki awoke.

"MISS HONDA!" He shouted taking her burnt hand. Kyo was already by her, holding her up steady by her other arm.

"Tohru, come here." Said kyo leading her to the sink. "Shigure you dumb mut call hatori!"

Shigure did not need telling twice. "Do not fret Tohru! Help is on the way!" He announced heroically. Yuki and kyo sneered at him with disgust.

"Just go!" They both shouted at him. Kyo opened the sink and grabed her burnt had.

"This is gonna sting." He said placing her hand under the cold water. It gushed over her hand and she gasped.

"I'm alright! Really! T-There's no need to bother Hatori!" She said in an unsteady voice.

"Don't be stupid, you know he would come even if we told him it was ok." Said kyo drying her hand in a towel carefully.

"Yes Miss Honda, It's no bother at all." Said Yuki leading her towards the table. She covered her face with her good hand in embarassment.

"I'm so sorry!" She cried. She was so stupid, always causing trouble for others. She thought.

"Tohru don't be silly! It wasn't you fault! It was Yuki's fault! And Kyo did not do a very good job of protecting my little flower." Said shigure taking her hand and giving it a kiss on her finger genlty.

"There! All better!" He exclaimed.

"Not all better!" Shouted Kyo and Yuki at Shigure. Shigure pouted with tears coming out of his eyes again.

"Go... wait for Hatori!" Shouted Kyo as he grabbed some ice from the fridge.

"Fine! I see i'm not need nor wanted here!! I'll go and wait or Hatori!" Said shigure as he got up to leave.

"I'm going now!" He said.

"I'm out the door!"

"Good By-"

"Will you just go!" Said Yuki interupting him. Shigure sniffed and finally left, mudering all sort of things to himself.

"Good ridance." Said kyo and he put the ice on Tohru's hand. Yuki watched in amazement as kyo licked his fingers and spread the saliva on Tohru's two brunt fingers.

"Kyo... Were did you leanr that?" Asked Yuki curiously. Kyo glanced at him in surprise.

"In the mountains... Shishou taught me. I got burnt once and it makes it heal faster." He explained as he continued what he was doing. Tohru all the while was folling his hand from his mouth, to her hand with a blush on her face.

"Tohru... are okay?" asked kyo stopping his motions and staring at her. "You're all red." He said, then he realized she was blushing and he himself began to blush.

"I'm sorry Miss Honda." Said Yuki, suddenly reaching across Kyo for tohru's hand. Kyo fell back unexpectantly.

"What th-"

"Miss Honda... please forgive me for...Hurting you." He said as he looked into her eyes.

"Y-Yuki... there's nothing to forgive. Please... It wasn;t you fault." She said smiling up at him, with a blush. Kyo watched them from his place on the floor. He got up and left, with a frown on his face.

"Toooori!!" Shouted Shigure as Hatori stepped out of his car, suitecase in hand. Hatori held Shigure back with one hand as he tried frantically to give Hatori a hug, his arms flailing about.

"Shigure... That's enough. Where is Tohru?" Asked Hatori as he lead the way into the house.

"Hmm... No seems to want me around today. I-I feel so unloved!" He cried out.

"And for a good reason." Sighed Hatori as he entered the kitchen, which he guessed was where Tohru was. He entered and suddenly stopped in his tracks. Tohru was all red and blushing, with a hand over her face, as Yuki satnext to her, holding her burnt hand genltly.

"Ehmmnn." Said Hatori making himself heard. Shigure had bumped into Hatori when he had suddenly stopped, and wa snow smiling devilishly.

"Yuki... whatever were you doing to my poor Tohru while I was out retrieving Tori- san? Hmmnnnn???" He asked acusingly. Yuki and Tohru blushed as Hatori bent down to examine Tohru's hand. "Perhaps you pushed Tohru towards the stove on prupose just so you could be alone with her. How shameful!! You were planning on wooing her to stael her from me were you not! Fiend I dear say! Yuki I neve-"

"Shigure... Careful what you say." Warned Hatori before Yuki threw the bag of ice onto Shigure's face.

"Perhaps you should shut up now." Said Yuki as Hatori spread some cream onto Tohru's hand.

"Tohru, did someone spread any ointments onto your hand? It doesn't seem as bad as it should." Tohru shook her head.

"No, well... Kyo did out some um... Saliva onto it. It felt better after that." She said truthfully. Then stopped. "Wh-Where is Kyo?" She asked looking around. He was nowhere to be found.

Meanwhile...

Kyo walked along the street across from his school. He had had enough. Yuki obviously liked Tohru, and Tohru well, she obviously felt the same. He frowned as he remembered her dreamy smile when Yuki had apologized to her. 'She said it wasn;t his fault...' He thought. 'But it was really. We were perfectly fine, until he entered the room. But even so... At least she'll be happy with him. I just wish... she can be happy with him...'

"Be careful what you wish for." Said a voice behind Kyo. He turned around, to face a girl, with long black hair. She smiled up at him. It was a mischevious smile, like the one that Shigure makes. Her green eyes gleamed in the cloudy morning light.

"Who are you? What the hell do you want?" He asked. He wanted answers, he wanted to know why, she knew exactly what he had been thinking.


End file.
